Etrian Odyssey: Guardians of Peace
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: The town of Covenio is one with a labyrinth as well-the city is well known for its strong guilds...and Tutela, the newest, will soon be no exception. However, something of extreme evil is awakening in the depths of this Yggdrasil, and this guild will end up with way more than they bargained for...


**HEY GUYS**

**ETRIAN ODYSSEY**

**NSGKJZSFBGKJBSFGKZBFSKJGFOSHJYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA**

**...ahem.**

**EO story for my 'fan game' of sorts!**

**let us begin~**

_(Prolouge: Arrival in Covenio)  
_

"...we're here!"

A head of red hair shot up at those words. The small landsknecht bounced up and down in her seat. "Yes! Finally!"

"Calm down, Marion." The ronin next to her sighed at the sword-user's excitement. Marion pouted. "Jeez, Niku, you're such a killjoy. We're finally gonna become explorers!" Her large smile returned as she punched the air. Niku chuckled. "You really are excited, huh..."

When the carriage stopped, the two got out. This city was big-many buildings lined the streets, and it looked very fancy. Marion looked around in awe. "Wow...this is even bigger than Etria!" Niku nodded. "Indeed..."

The redhead then pulled on her brothers arm. "C'mon! The man driving said the explorer's guild was this way, so move faster!" Niku sighed. "I might be able to if you quit tugging me...you really don't know your own strength."

(-)

They were finally there-the explorer's guild was a large building. Already they could see many explorers chatting and recruiting. Marion grinned. "This is gonna be amazing!" Niku chuckled at his sister's words. "We need to sign up, first, kid."

"That is right."

The two looked over to see what looked to be the guild master. He had a full suit of silver armor-minus the helmet, which showed a man with sand-colored skin, brown eyes, and white hair in a small, thin ponytail.

"Are you two looking to join or start a guild?" The man asked. Marion nodded. "We wanna make our own!" The man nodded. "Ok. Names?" The redhead grinned. "Marion Lamina! And this guy with me is Niku Lamina." Niku was tempted to call her out for not allowing him to introduce himself, but he decided against it, since he'd probably get slapped.

The guild master nodded and smiled. "I'm Heres. It's a pleasure to meet you both...now, what about the name for the guild itself?" Marion smiled. "We've already figured it out-Tutela!" Heres nodded and wrote some stuff down. "Alright. Take this to the Grand Duchess. She'll send you on a mission to confirm your explorer status." Niku nodded. "Got it. Let's go, Marion." "Ok! Thank you, Heres!"

As the two left the guild, Heres sighed. _More that could possibly perish in the depths of the labyrinth...may Concordia protect them on their journey._

(-)

"This looks like the place."

The two walked into the large palace-like building to see the Grand Duchess. She had fair skin, deep blue eyes, and long, wavy blonde hair. She wore a fancy gown, and held a fluffy grey cat in her arms, which was currently asleep.

She looked up at them and softly smiled. "Are you new explorers?" Marion nodded with a smile as she handed the other the paper. "Yep!" The duchess looked at the papers. "Everything here is in order...now for the test. Cartography is important in the labyrinth, so we'll have you map the first floor." Niku nodded. "We can do that." The woman smiled. "Ok, then. Keep in mind that the labyrinth can be very dangerous to newcomers and even experienced explorers, so be careful. Good luck!" When the two left, a male voice came from behind the duchess.

"Mother, those two..."

The woman nodded. "I know, I sensed it as well. They hold that power...is it possible that they are the ones that _she _spoke of?" The male voice sighed before continuing.

"Indeed, mother. Which means that we must move quickly."

_(End of Prolouge)_

**AAAAAND CLIFFHANGER 8D**

**things are gonna heat up in the next part~  
**

**also Concordia is someone for a later time. AND MYSTERY MAN OHOOHOHOHOHOOH  
**

**hope you enjoyed! take care, guys 'n gals.**


End file.
